


I Didn't Recognise You Without The Handcuffs

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [24]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT3, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Spanking, dom!Ferre, happy polyamorous relationship, sub!jolras, switchR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Grantaire had seen Enjolras in handcuffs lots of times. There was that infamous episode when he had pretended to be having his photo taken outside Downing Street for a start...</i>
</p>
<p>In which we look at some of the ways Combeferre, Grantaire and Enjolras utilise handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Recognise You Without The Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_embroidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_embroidery/gifts).



> This is what happens when you have a bad week and need distracting... and then your partner in crime suggests writing down all the ways this particular OT3 makes good use of handcuffs. This is entirely purple_embroidery's fault (so you know who to thank)
> 
> Full consent given at all times from all parties involved. If anyone would like anything in particular tagged please let me know so I can do so. Otherwise, enjoy!

Grantaire had seen Enjolras in handcuffs lots of times. There was that infamous episode when he had pretended to be having his photo taken outside Downing Street; quick as a camera flash, Enjolras was suddenly attached by the wrists to the railings. Courfeyrac had only seconds to start filming before armed police descended on them and then an entirely different set of handcuffs were in play as Enjolras was forcibly wrestled into a car and taken away. 

It had been a similar story at Buckingham palace, and at Parliament Square. He had remained a bit longer chained to the railings outside the bus station where a member of staff had thrown a gay couple off a bus; but all the same it ended in a hacksaw and Metropolitan's Finest dragging him off.  
So, yes, Enjolras in handcuffs was not a new phenomenon necessarily. But this was the first time Grantaire had seen him in them whilst naked and on his knees.

Naked, on his knees and looking up at Grantaire as though he hung the moon.

It was ever such a new thing, this precious state of affairs that Grantaire had somehow tumbled into. He and Combeferre had been fucking for ages; each making good use of the other and indulging in some of their kinkier pastimes. It also had the added benefit of helping them to forget their mutual pining for the same man, if only for a short time. R's feelings for Ferre - respect, admiration, affection, warmth and trust - had only increased, blossoming into a hopeful sort of love; love that was returned, however hard R had found to believe it at first. 

As for the sex, he was a switch by nature, but he had never felt safer than when he was in Ferre's extremely capable hands. What had started out as a way of working through frustrations, a sort of friends-with-benefits scenario, had evolved into one of Grantaire’s most rewarding relationships. 

The addition of Enjolras - and Grantaire was still a little fuzzy on the exact events leading up to that - had now made their happy pairing a delirious three. It hadn't been easy; there had been lots of conversations - some awkward, some quiet, some that had ended with sex without anything actually having been resolved. 

Not that the sex was bad - quite the opposite! And there was a glorious domesticity to be found in their routine. Enjolras usually slept on the outside of the bed so that he wouldn’t disturb his boyfriends by his apparently terminal need to rise before the lark each morning. Then Combeferre in the middle and finally Grantaire by the wall, always the last to drag himself out of bed. Sometimes R swapped out, going in the middle so that he might be cuddled by both his boyfriends, wrapped in the warm cocoon of their love. Sometimes Enjolras went in the middle, curled up tight against Grantaire’s back, his breath soft against R’s neck while Combeferre sandwiched him from the outside.

They were making it work and these were the days when Grantaire could barely believe his luck; that he was allowed to have all this, allowed to have Combeferre and Enjolras and get to see Combeferre and Enjolras have each other as well. In all senses of the word.

Which brought them to this point; with Enjolras handcuffed and trusting, submitting to his boyfriends as he waited patiently in their bedroom.

At first they had kept the whole sex thing fairly vanilla, letting Enjolras take his time as the dynamic changed between them all. Grantaire and Combeferre had played amongst themselves if they so desired, making it very clear to Enjolras that he was always welcome to join them, but that he shouldn't feel pressured in any way if it wasn't something in which he was interested. 

It turned out Enjolras was very interested. The first time he watched his boyfriends play he sat in the chair in the corner of the bedroom, watching with wide eyes as Combeferre carefully bound his sub with rope, forcing Grantaire to submit completely, working R through his paces with a riding crop and a vibrating plug before fucking him into the carpet. Enjolras had come in his hand, trying to suppress his cry so as not to disturb the beautiful scene before him. By the time Combeferre had wrenched R’s orgasm from him, Enjolras was ready to go again.

More conversations had followed, far more different than the first round when they were first trying to negotiate their relationship. Combeferre had taken these just as seriously, but Grantaire found the subject matter far more pleasant. They had set limits, established a safeword and agreed to try something simple. Now, here they were.

Enjolras; naked, on his knees and handcuffed. Combeferre had secured the metal cuffs at Enjolras’s wrists and now stood back, resting a reassuring hand on Enjolras’s shoulder.

“Well, then. What shall we do with our little pet?” He smiled across to Grantaire. It was a smile particular to Combeferre that Grantaire knew all too well. He saw Enjolras shiver under the tone, cheeks flushed slightly and cock straining between his spread thighs.

Grantaire ran a gentle finger down Enjolras’s jawbone, lifting the man’s chin slightly to see those beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. His lips were parted slightly and Grantaire knew exactly what he wanted.

“Let’s see how that famous silver tongue fares when otherwise employed,” he announced, moving to unzip his own trousers. He stood in front of Enjolras, lacing his fingers through those delicious golden curls, providing a presence but no pressure, letting Enjolras lean forward, to lick tentatively at Grantaire’s head. R tightened his grip, bringing Enjolras’s attention back upwards.

“Do you want this?” Grantaire looked at him.

“R…” Enjolras breathed. Grantaire tightened his grip in response, not cruelly, but enough to tug and Enjolras rewarded him with a slight groan, eyes slipping shut.

“Please, let me suck your cock, R, I’ll be so good for you, please.”

Enjolras’s words worked their magic. God this boy was beautiful when he begged! His eyes were starry and cheeks flushed. 

“Well you did ask so nicely,” Grantaire acquiesced, releasing his grip so that Enjolras might move forward once more.

As warmth engulfed his cock, Grantaire let his eyes slip closed. Enjolras’s tongue was persistent, teasing at the head before sucking further. Hands snaked round his waist and he felt Combeferre press up against his back.

“Doesn’t he look beautiful!” Combeferre purred. “Like he was born to suck cock. Look at him taking you so well, R.” Combeferre hooked his chin over R’s shoulder, pressing soft teasing kisses up his neck.

Enjolras was bobbing his head now, doing well considering that his hands were bound behind him. Grantaire wasn’t sure there was a prettier sight than his boyfriend on his knees, lips stretch round him. Groaning, he tightened his grip once more, holding Enjolras’s head in place, thrusting forward to fuck his face. All the time he kept eye contact with the gorgeous being on his knees, thanking all the deities he didn’t believe in that he had lived to see this day.

“Your mouth… so fucking talented… fuck, Enj,” he groaned, keeping a steady pace, careful not to thrust too deep. All the while, Combeferre stood behind him, still fully clothed, but R could feel Ferre’s cock pressing into his back as hands explored under R’s shirt. He gasped as Combeferre’s fingers found his nipple, rolling in and pinching it, making him squirm. Under all that attention, it was hardly surprising that, all too soon, he felt the familiar tightening in his gut.

“Fuck,” he muttered in warning. “I’m going to come.”

“Come on his face. Mark our little one up, show him he’s owned.” Combeferre instructed, before biting down on Grantaire’s earlobe.

“Would you like that? Do you want to know who owns you?” He pulled out of Enjolras’s mouth, giving him the opportunity to either continue the scene or safeword out. Enjolras was panting, his lower lip even more red and pouting than usual.

“Please, mark me, R, please,” he breathed and Grantaire nearly came right on the spot. In the back of his head a voice that sounded suspiciously like Enjolras-in-clothes was giving him a lecture about how no human was owned by anyone. But with Enjolras on his knees like this, well, it would take better men than him to refuse. He fisted his cock and before long he was coming hard, right across Enjolras’s face. Grantaire was sure the memory of that would provide fantasy material for the rest of his days; surely it was a moment never to be outdone.

He was proved wrong only moments later when Combeferre took his turn.

+

“Ah, oh fuck, Ferre!”

Enjolras was in cuffs again.

Grantaire had a perfect view, sitting in the same chair from which Enjolras had watched him play with Ferre all those weeks ago. This time, Grantaire was also naked, shirt and trousers abandoned, and he slowly stroked himself off to the delicious scene playing out before him.

Enjolras was bent over Combeferre’s knee. His lacy black panties, which Grantaire had greatly admired once they had been revealed, were now pushed down to Enjolras’s knees revealing his pert little arse. A loud crack echoed through the room and Enjolras bucked against Combeferre’s thigh, crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure as another red mark appeared to match the first.

“Owwww, oh fuck, yes,” Enjolras howled, legs kicking.

God, he was a sight to behold right now! With his hands secured behind his back in the simple metal cuffs, he had no leverage at all, gravity holding him in place while Combeferre continued to spank him.

Grantaire knew how hard Combeferre’s hand could be. While it had always been a punishment for him, Enjolras seemed to love it, was getting off to it right now. He had begged Combeferre to do this, had appeared in the living room, biting that delicious lower lip of his, looking at him shyly through his eyelashes, announcing that he had been very bad indeed before revealing, fuck…. Revealing those fucking lace panties. Grantaire had wanted to throw him over his shoulder and carry him off to the bedroom to fuck him through the mattress right then.

“Such a terrible slut,” Combeferre admonished, spanking Enjolras again and Grantaire would have winced in sympathy if Enjolras wasn’t so clearly groaning with pleasure, almost rutting over Combeferre’s knee.

“Parading around in those panties, wanting attention?” He spanked Enjolras again. “Well you’ve certainly got that.”

Enjolras cried out once more, legs flailing until the lace panties were at his ankles, and then on the floor.

“I’m going to spank you until you come, and then I’m going to fuck that pretty, hot, red arse of yours while you’re all covered in my marks.” Another volley of spanks sounded through the flat, followed by Enjolras’s groans. “And if we think you’ve been good enough, then Grantaire will fuck your mouth at the same time.”

“AH! Oh please, please, FUCK!” Enjolras gasped, trying to get that valuable friction, clearly desperate to come. “Please, Ferre, please – AH – owww, please,” he begged, and Grantaire could see how his wrists strained against the cuffs.

Grantaire could watch this all day, Combeferre rhythmically spanking the wailing, begging boy over his knee as Enjolras wriggled and squirmed, trying to push up to meet each blow whilst also combatting gravity to thrust against his dom’s thigh.

With a cry, Enjolras came, slumping boneless across Combeferre’s knee, his arse glowing red from the spanking.

“Grantaire,” Combeferre’s voice was gentle and even but his eyes were bright. “Would you fetch the lube, please? I have a slut here who is in terrible need of a good fucking.”

+

Enjolras had no one else to blame but himself, really. He’d been a brat and he knew it, pushing and pushing until Combeferre had very little choice but to punish his wayward sub. But since spanking was clearly the opposite of a punishment, Combeferre and Grantaire had needed to be creative.

Naturally, getting the handcuffs out had caused Enjolras’s eyes to light up. These weren’t the metal ones they had played with previously. These leather cuffs, linked with a sturdy chain, had been bought by the three of them especially for Enjolras. It came with a matching vibrating anal plug so, having cuffed Enjolras to the bedframe, Grantaire had turned his boyfriend over, burying his face between Enjolras’s cheeks and lapping at his hole.

“You spoil him,” Combeferre had admonished, but Grantaire had only grinned. He loved rimming Enjolras, opening the guy up with his tongue, feeling the muscles loosen beneath his attentions. Lube and fingers finished what tongue had started, stretching Enjolras’s hole but careful to avoid that spot which Enjolras wanted him to touch more than anything else. Then Grantaire popped the plug into place, rolling Enjolras onto his back.

As the plug was turned on, Enjolras let out a small noise of surprise.

“The lowest setting,” Grantaire supplied, talking more to Combeferre now as he backed away from the shackled man upon the bed. “Enough?”

“Yes, I think that should do,” Combeferre replied, smiling warmly at Grantaire, holding his arms open in welcome.

Grantaire went to him gladly. It was wonderful being with Enjolras, but he relished these special moments when it was just him and Ferre. Ferre could play R’s body perfectly; knew just where to lick and touch, where to kiss and press. He allowed Ferre to peel the shirt from his back as his hungry fingers sought the hemline of his boyfriend’s sweater. 

Fingers fumbled at the buttons of his fly and before long both he and Combeferre stood in their boxer shorts, breathing hard and Grantaire waited for instructions. 

“Bend over and hold yourself open for me,” Combeferre breathed into his ear and Grantaire could feel his heart thumping in his chest as his cock twitched. As he turned to obey, he caught sight of Enjolras, cuffed to the bed, head lifted slightly to try to see what was going on. He shucked off his boxers before reaching behind him, spreading his cheeks. Nimble fingers pressed against his hole. Bless Combeferre, he had warmed the lube in his hands. He watched Enjolras watching them, allowing his groans of pleasure to be carry as Combeferre slowly opened him up. It wasn’t long before he heard an answering whine.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Combeferre advised him in a steady voice. “Take what’s mine, right up against this wall. I’m going to fill you up and make you come because you’re so good for me, aren’t you.”

“Yes, Sir,” he replied breathlessly, trying to concentrate on holding himself open. Combeferre was making a point. Bad boys got tied to the bed with a vibrator up their arse and left to writhe in their own frustration. Good boys got Combeferre’s cock. He was going to be so damned good.

Two fingers became three and Grantaire moaned loudly.

“Ugh… Ferre,” Enjolras moaned from the bed, the low setting clearly starting to have an effect. Combeferre ignored him. Instead he leaned over to press kisses down Grantaire’s spine, petting him as his fingers worked him wider.

“So good for me, darling,” he crooned, Grantaire trying to lean back, trying to get more.

“Oh, you’re so ready for me to fuck you.”

“Yes, please,” he replied. “Please fuck me, I want you in me, Sir.”

“Demanding,” Combeferre tutted, withdrawing his fingers, making Grantaire whine at the sudden emptiness. “But I did ask the question and you have been so good. And good toys get fucked.”

“Ferre, please!” Enjolras whined again. From the corner of his eye, Grantaire saw Enjolras thump his head back against the pillow, shifting his hips as he planted both feet on the bed in a vain attempt to simulate friction for his neglected cock. Grantaire could imagine how he felt, the steadying build of sensation that wasn’t enough, that would never be enough. The ache in his arse, the craving to be filled and fucked, an itch that couldn’t possibly be scratched by the toy inside him. Grantaire would almost feel sorry for him.

Except that Combeferre was pulling him up by the hips and pushing him to the wall directly in Enjolras’s line of sight. Enjolras wouldn’t have to strain his head to watch as Combeferre kicked Grantaire’s heels apart, arranging him just how he wanted him. Grantaire relaxed completely, hands braced against the wall as Combeferre adjusted Grantaire into the perfect position.

“So good for me,” Combeferre stated clearly, for Enjolras’s benefit as much as R’s. Tender hands ran up his side, thumbs brushing his sensitive nipples as Combeferre sank his teeth into the meat of Grantaire’s shoulder just as the head of his cock pushed between R’s cheeks. It was the only warning he got before Combeferre thrust inside.

His dom had prepped him well; besides, Grantaire loved it rough. Being pressed against a wall while Combeferre took what he wanted was one of R’s favourite things. He loved how Combeferre’s breath tickled the back of his neck. The warm presence of Ferre’s chest against his back, holding him in place, just added to how full he was as Combeferre fucked him thoroughly.

He could imagine how he looked from Enjolras’s viewpoint on the bed, legs apart, Combeferre’s back muscles working and rippling with each hard thrust. The room was filled with the sound of grunts, of flesh against flesh, Combeferre’s hands pressing bruises into his hips.

“Fuck… Ferre…. Oh my god, please,” Enjolras’s voice sounded pitiful and Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think our grumpy slut wants something,” he groaned as Combeferre pushed deeper.

“Well he’s not getting it,” Combeferre chuckled, looking over his shoulder to where Enjolras was watching them with wide eyes. “Look at him. Ready to listen and do as he’s told now, isn’t he!”

Grantaire obeyed, looking over to Enjolras, rolling his body to meet Combeferre’s steady rhythm. This was so fucking hot, being fucked against the wall like this while Enjolras watched, tied to the bed and helpless, not even able to touch himself even though he clearly wanted to do just that.

Combeferre turned his attention back to the matter at hand, thrusting a few more times before pulling out. He guided R back to the bed, bending him over and instructing him to grab the footboard. Now both he and Grantaire were staring right at Enjolras and, mercy of mercies, Combeferre was filling him up once more.

Enjolras was moaning openly now, pulling against the cuffs, thrusting his hips into the air, his hard cock straining against his belly, a small trail of precome glistening in the dim light. 

“Think he’s enjoying the show?” Combeferre groaned into Grantaire’s ear, licking that sensitive spot on his neck that made R moan, eyes slipping closed. His fingers tightened against the footboard, knuckles going white as Combeferre continued to fuck him.

“Going to come inside you, fill you up, all mine. My good boy. My precious R,” Combeferre nuzzled against him, rolling his hips in shallow thrusts before changing his angle slightly and holy dear fucking god… he found that sweet spot. Grantaire cried out, a litany of oaths pouring from his lips as Combeferre sped up, holding R’s shoulders to keep him in place until R thought he might burst.

Grantaire came first, crying out Combeferre’s name. Shortly afterwards he felt Combeferre’s hands tighten convulsively and there would definitely be bruises tomorrow – the best kind of bruises.

“Ready to be good?” Combeferre looked over Grantaire’s shoulder to where Enjolras was still wriggling in frustration. He bit his lip and Grantaire could see those blue eyes were brimming with tears, the sensation clearly almost overwhelming him. Slowly, Enjolras nodded his head.

+

Grantaire’s fingers itched for his camera. Even a pencil and the back of an envelope would do, just to try to capture the essence of the amazing scene before him. Enjolras had been the victim of a hard day. He had come home, jaw tense, falling to his knees before Combeferre and Grantaire, nuzzling against Combeferre’s thigh, a clear invitation to play.

“Please,” he mumbled. “Take it away, Sir.”

Combeferre had thanked him for asking for what he needed, for coming to him and Grantaire. After petting him briefly, he instructed Enjolras to strip while he went to the bedroom, taking R with him for a quick consult. Enjolras needed to be taken apart, taken away from himself. Grantaire and Combeferre knew just how to take care of their boy.

Of course the cuffs were the first thing they decided upon. Enjolras was so responsive. They forced him to yield, even if it took him a while to surrender. He seemed to enjoy the feel of cold metal against his skin, a physical representation of his submission. While Grantaire grabbed the lube, Combeferre negotiated the spreader bar from the bottom of the toy box. Finally, he took out Enjolras’s collar.

When they returned to the living room, Enjolras was back on his knees in the waiting position he knew so well; head down, hands resting palm up on his thighs. Combeferre observed him for a moment.

“So good, waiting patiently like you’ve been told,” he praised. Grantaire watched as Enjolras’s shoulders relaxed slightly at the words. He could almost see Enjolras’s world narrowing down to the two men who stood beside him. Ferre handed Grantaire Enjolras’s collar with a smile.

“You belong to us, little one. You are so precious,” he continued to lavish praise as Enjolras held position while Grantaire’s quick fingers went to work, fastening the black collar round his neck and giving it a gentle tug.

“So beautiful,” Combeferre smiled warmly. “And all ours.”

Silence settled over them as both Grantaire and Combeferre took a moment to admire the sight before them, Then Ferre held up the handcuffs, his intention clear.

“Hands behind your back, pet,” he instructed. Enjolras looked up at him, complete trust in his eyes as he obeyed. Combeferre stroked Enjolras’s cheek, fingers tracing the collar at his neck.

“We’re going to fuck you, little one,” Combeferre promised, voice steady and firm. Enjolras shivered, eyes falling closed. “First Grantaire is going to get you ready. I know how much you love R’s tongue. Then he’s going to fuck you over the table, fill you up, make you feel so good.” 

Enjolras whined. Combeferre rested his thumb against the man’s lips which he insistently parted, suckling on the digit obediently.

“Then, when he’s done with you, once you’re all sloppy and open and ready for me, I’m going to hold you down and fuck you so hard you won’t even remember your own name.”

“Please,” Enjolras groaned round Combeferre’s finger. Then he was being pulled to his feet, Grantaire’s steady presence keeping him anchored, a hand on his shoulder and another on his bound wrists, pushing him over to the dining room table. They bent him over the table until he was flat on his chest, his hole exposed.

“God, look at you,” Grantaire murmured, his heart thumping. Combeferre crouched down, pushing Enjolras’s ankles even wider.

“Going to put you in the spreader,” Combeferre stated calmly, resting his right hand on Enjolras’s calf. “If you need me to stop…”

“I remember,” Enjolras’s words were slurred slightly as he fell into the warmth of subspace and Combeferre grinned. He smacked lightly at the back of Enjolras’s calf before returning to the task at hand, fastening his sub into the spreader bar. Soon, Enjolras was secured; in such a position it was doubtful he would be able to move easily without assistance. His legs were completely immobile and gravity was keeping him bent over the table, helped by the wrists bound behind him. 

Grantaire approached, licking his lips. He was determined to make this so good for Enjolras. He crouched down, taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful view before going to work, licking a long stripe over Enjolras’s hole. He could tell his boyfriend was trying to squirm, could hear the small huffs and gasps at the sensation. Grantaire grinned before doing it again. But this time was not for teasing. Holding onto Enjolras’s hips to steady himself, he began to work the guy open with his tongue.

There was very little Enjolras could do in his position apart from moan, close his eyes and bite his lips. When Grantaire stood back, pleased with his work, he looked over to where Combeferre was watching, clearly enjoying the show.

Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, R gently pressed one against Enjolras’s entrance, deliberately going slowly, ensuring Enjolras was more than loose enough before working in another and finally a third.

“Oh, R… please,” Enjolras had been begging for a while now, a steady prayer of pleases, interspersed with Grantaire’s name. “Please, I’m ready… fuck… I need… I need…”

“What do you need?” Grantaire finally took pity on him, feeling Combeferre’s eyes watching them. 

“I need you,” Enjolras breathed, chest heaving against the table top. “I need you to fuck me.”

Grantaire grinned. He stood up, wiping his hands on his trousers, making a mental note to chuck them in the wash rather than pull them on automatically in the morning. He shucked them off before pulling off his shirt, stretching a little more than usual to give Combeferre a good eyeful. He knew what his body looked like, all that boxing and dancing giving it a certain definition that Combeferre had always seemed to appreciate.

Finally, making sure he was slick with enough lube, he pressed against Enjolras’s hole. 

Sinking inside the man beneath him was such an indescribable feeling. He saw Enjolras’s hands clench in the cuffs as he let out a small moan of pleasure. Despite Grantaire’s attentions, Enjolras was tight and Grantaire took a few moments to move slowly, watching as he disappeared inside of Enjolras, the boy’s body welcoming him, taking him so well.

“Ah, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck me… please, R, please fuck me.” Enjolras found his voice, having adjusted to the intrusion. Grantaire was more than happy to give him what he wanted. He varied between deep, slow thrusts and quick, hard movements. Enjolras whimpered and moaned and begged beneath him, held in place by the spreader bar. Grantaire’s hands found Enjolras’s cuffed wrists, holding them as extra leverage.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. So desperate for me,” Grantaire moaned. Enjolras’s hips were slamming against the table edge now with the force of each thrust but Grantaire wasn’t about to stop now. He loved this. Loved fucking Enjolras like this while his boyfriend watched. What had he ever done to deserve this moment, this gift?

Grantaire brought his hand down hard on Enjolras’s backside, drawing an even deeper groan from him. Enjolras clenched round him and that was all it took for Grantaire to come, buried deep inside his boy, shouting his name loudly.

Enjolras was gasping against the table and, as Grantaire staggered away from him, letting Combeferre take over, he could see that Enjolras was still hard, cock hanging heavy between his thighs.

Watching Combeferre fuck was an absolute artform. Playing as a threesome was amazing and Grantaire loved it when the three of them were in a huge cuddlepile, indulging in some vanilla sex on a Sunday morning. But this was just as fantastic, enjoying the afterglow while Ferre took what he wanted from the boy bent over the table.

Enjolras wasn’t saying anything now, words well beyond him. He moaned and grunted with each thrust of Combeferre’s hips. Combeferre was holding Enjolras by the wrists, keeping him flat against the table top as he rolled his hips, going agonizingly slowly until Enjolras’s whine hit new heights and only then would he increase his pace, going hard and fast before returning to that steady pace once more. After about five minutes of this, Enjolras let out a particular gasp and came, the rigidity going out of his shoulders has he slumped. All that remained was for Combeferre to fuck him over the table until he, too, came; filling Enjolras up with a second load of cum.

“Grantaire,” Combeferre’s voice was breathy and low, but remarkably steady, all things considered. “I want to plug him.”

Grantaire struggled to his feet, stumbling towards the bedroom. On the way back, he brought a wash cloth. By the time he got back, Enjolras was already out of the spreader bar, but remained over the table top, Combeferre’s hand on his back, fingers rubbing in a soothing motion over his skin as Ferre praised him.

Having plugged him, Combeferre and Grantaire set about cleaning Enjolras up. Their sub was completely boneless and Grantaire carried him to the bedroom for a post-scene snuggle. As they all piled into bed, Ferre rubbing at Enjolras’s wrists while Grantaire trailed his fingers through golden curls, Enjolras huffed as he came back to himself.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, curling into Grantaire’s chest while keeping a firm grip on Combeferre’s hand, not ready to give it up just yet. Combeferre chuckled, reaching out with his free arm to turn out the bedside light before curling up against Enjolras’s back.

“We love you, Enjolras,” he whispered, kissing the back of Enjolras’s neck. Grantaire agreed with him whole-heartedly, feeling like he might burst with how much he loved his boyfriends. 

“Love you too,” Enjolras muttered through a yawn. “And I definitely love those handcuffs”.


End file.
